Final Destination? The Grid
by Ninja tiger
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, please enjoy! When two strange figures appear from a portal, they end up fighting the smashers from super smash bros brawl, yes I know, I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

So... this is my first fanfiction about two worlds crashing into each other XD hope you like it I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

Pit woke up earlier than usual on that morning. Blinking, he drew the curtains and stared at the sun rising in the horizon. Then he headed down to the kitchens, greeted by Sonic.

"Hey Pit! You're up early this morning! After breakfast do you want to have a race?" said Sonic

"Good morning Sonic," mumbled Pit, "ah...yes, sure! I'm ready for it!" replied Pit

Pit devoured a glass of milk with toast and followed Sonic to the garden outside the Smash mansion.

3

2

1

GOOOO!

The race had begun and Sonic was...already halfway through the course while Pit was only done a quarter.

Zelda and Peach were admiring some flowers when Sonic zoomed past them, soon followed by Pit. Both princesses were annoyed as the two males had trampled on the flowers and chased after them, steam coming out of both ears. Little did Pit and Sonic know that they were going to get the beating of their day!

After a while, from a cloud of dust, the figures of two princesses still scolding Sonic and Pit emerged. Fox and Falco were awake and staring at awe, eyes practically popping out. Samus laughed and remarked, "We women are not that weak, you know!"

Later on that day, while all smashers were eating lunch, a strange portal appeared, with two figures stepping out.

"Is this your world Sam?" inquired a female voice.

"Uhh...I don't think so...the portal was supposed to lead back to my world though! I wonder where we are now..." replied a deep male voice, supposedly called Sam.

Meanwhile in the mansion, none of the smashers had noticed the two figures in glowing suits.

Well that's the end of chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed it! In case you haven't noticed, the world of SSBB crash with TRON:LEGACY, and the two people are Sam and Quorra XD I'll be writing the next chapter soon! Please review, and yes, I know it's SHORT! I'll make it longer next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2 of _Final Destination? The Grid. _Please enjoy and review! Now let's see what Sam and Quorra are up to...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR EQUIPMENT MENTIONED.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were watching a brawl between Mario and Yoshi when Link ran into their room, yelling and shouting words that sounded nothing but a mess.

"WHOA THERE LINK. CALM DOWN. Breathe in, breathe out. Now, SLOWLY, what were you saying?" said a shocked Master Hand.

"THEREARETWORANDOM-" began Link, shouting furiously and waving his arms until Master Hand stopped him and waited for him to calm down. Then Master Hand let Link begin again.

"Master Hand, Crazy Hand, there seem to be two new brawlers that have arrived just today, after or before lun-" Link was almost giving a full report, when Master Hand cut in. This time it was his turn to go hyper.

The brawl between Mario and Yoshi had been paused, as they heard the shouting from above. Then after 10 minutes Crazy Hand spoke into the intercom;

"ALL SMASHERS PLEASE REPORT TO MAIN OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. IMMEEDDDIIIAATTEEELYYYY."

After all smashers had arrived, Master Hand and Crazy Hand started explaining what had recently happened. When they had finished, the room was deadly silent. Nobody spoke. All of them knew that the portal to their world had been disconnected for twenty years! So how did it re-open? Everybody left to their dormitories, baffled and surprised. Master Hand sent Snake, Marth and Link to partrol the mansion, while Pit, Samus, Kirby, Roy, Toon Link and Wolf were to guard their world to prevent anyone else slipping in. Soon everyone where busy organising things for the two new strangers, like new rooms. Zelda and Master Hand were camouflaged in the bushes when they spotted the two new strangers. Zelda was about to jump out and fight but Master Hand intercepted her, whispering, "DO NOT MOVE. WE MUST SEE WHAT THEY'RE UP TO FIRST!" Zelda sighed and crouched again.

"Sam, what is that? Is it a house?" asked the female.

"No, it's much bigger! It's a mansion...I wonder...Quorra, let's go there! It seems there are people inside." replied Sam, staring at the Smash Mansion.

Master Hand was hiding behind a tree and saw Snake on the other side of the garden. The two of them signalled each other while Zelda teleported to the mansion to alert the smashers that the "newcomers" were heading towards the building.

Master Hand was in the middle of a gesture when he knocked a branch and snapped it, immediately catching Sam and Quorra's attention. Quorra reached behind her back and pulled out her identity disk. Sam did the same and the two quietly walked to the tree that Master Hand was behind. Instantly, Master Hand knew he was in danger. Fortunately, Zelda, Snake, Marth and Link arrived in time to fight. Sam steadied himself and threw his disc into the bush. He heard a quiet gasp when his disc returned. Link decided to jump out. He pointed his sword tip menacingly at Quorra. Quorra dodged an attack from Link but didn't manage to dodge Marth's slash. Sam saw Quorra's finger...BLEED instead of derezzing! Quorra stared at Sam and realised that she had become human. They nodded and started to attack. Sam threw his disc at Marth, who deflected it with his Falchion. Quorra placed her disc back into its slot and out came her glowing sword. Link and Quorra began a sword fight while Sam and Marth were using anything that came into hand. After a while, Quorra charged up her disc and threw it full force at Link. Her attack was unexpected and hit Link up into the air. Later Sam and Quorra watched in amazement as Link glowed like a star, then came down as a trophy. Snake jumped out and ran full speed with Zelda, who was holding Link's trophy, back to the rest of the smashers. Marth watched as the Smash Mansion lit up and he himself ran back too. Quorra and Sam were confused as they replaced their weapons. Then they looked up and saw Master Hand. Both of them threw their discs into the air, which hit Master Hand.

"HEY! HEY! Stop! I'm not going to fight you! Ouch..." yelled Master Hand.

"Who are you? Where are we!" shouted Sam angrily.

"I'm Master Hand. That mansion over there is the Smash Mansion. You two are newcomers; you are in the world of SSBB, for short for Super Smash Brothers Brawl. May I ask, where did you come from? Oh and what are your names?" Master Hand said as kindly as he could without wincing from the pain.

"Uhh...well I'm Sam and she's Quorra. We came from The Grid. Quorra's an ISO, which she used to be a program. I'm human. The Grid is a digital frontier." Sam answered, his voice calming down.

"Okay then...welcome Sam and Quorra. I suppose you don't have anywhere to stay...?" Master Hand greeted.

Quorra looked at Sam. Sam looked back and stared at his surroundings. He finally spoke and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Can...could...could we please live at the Smash Mansion?"

Master Hand was hoping for that exact answer. Even though you couldn't see his face, his voice clearly sold his expression. "YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! Everyone will welcome you! We even prepared rooms earlier!" Master Hand practically sung.

As they began to follow the path that Snake and the others had ran back before, Quorra tapped Master Hand on one of his fingers.

"Yes Quorra?" inquired Master Hand.

"I was wondering, who was that I was fighting from before? Who were the rest of them?" asked Quorra.

"Oh! That was Link, Sam was fighting Marth, Snake and Zelda were the ones running away...and if you're wondering what happened to Link, he turned into a trophy. Once he's back at the mansion, he'll be fine! So don't worry! They seem menacing, but they're actually really nice! About turning into a trophy, in the world of SSBB, when you take enough damage and get hit away too far for you to recover, then you turn into a trophy." replied Master Hand.

"Whoa whoa...you lost me there. So how do you recover and get turned into a trophy AND avoid being hit? OH AND WHAT ARE THE RULES HERE?" said a rather baffled Sam.

"I'll explain that later. You guys can watch a few brawls and learn. Then register your moves. Also, carefully chose your final smash. The final smash can really turn the tables at times." Master Hand laughed.

Soon they arrived at the mansion, with everybody welcoming them with a smile. Quorra immediately became friends with Samus, Peach and Zelda. Sam saw Link and was glad he was okay. Link and Sam became the best of friends.

"Hey Sam, Quorra's really good! She'd probably be a top class brawler in no time! You'd be like her too!" remarked Link.

"Thanks Link! Yea, she's great at fighting!" chuckled Sam.

Then Link nudged him and whispered, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sam blushed and stammered, "Uh...haha! No! Of course not! We're just frie-" then he caught Quorra looking at him, smiling. He changed his answer and admitted, "Yea...I guess we just recently became...a couple, yea...haha! You'd better promise to not tell!" laughed Sam nervously.

"Of course I won't tell!" said Link, slapping Sam on the back, "of course I won't! I promise! Cos we're buddies! I have a secret...my special girl...she's...Zz-e...Zeldd...umm...Zelddaa..." whispered Link.

"Oh, you mean Zelda? Don't worry! I won't tell!" replied Sam cheerfully.

"Ahaha...thanks Sam." grinned Link.

Sometime later, Pit and the others came back from guarding and welcomed the "newcomers". Mr Game and Watch soon called, "DINNER'S READY!"

The mess hall was crowded and filled with a happy atmosphere. Everyone enjoyed their meal and listened to Sam and Quorra talking about the Grid and Kevin Flynn.

"He was...a great father...I REALLY HATE CLU. You know what I mean?" said Sam in a clear voice.

Everyone, including Quorra, nodded furiously. Lucas was sniffing and said, "W-w-wow Sam. That story was r-r-reallly touching! *sniff* I-I-I wish that your father s-survived! He's great!"

"Thanks Lucas, and hey, don't cry! We're supposed to be having a nice time here right? So let's enjoy dinner! I'd like to hear about your stories as well!" laughed Sam, trying to comfort Lucas. Everyone soon started joking, and Sam soon said, while turning on the fans, "Guess who I am!" Quorra blinked and thought hard. Nobody knew. Then Sam finally said, with a laugh, "JUSTIN BEIBER. I'M TURNING THE FANS ON!" Sam then realised that no one knew who the girly guy was so he started to explain. Then once finished they all laughed as hard as they could. Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched from above, glad that the smashers were having a great time.

After dinner, Lucario, Mario, Samus and Diddy Kong were to fight.

Lucario teamed up with Mario and Samus with Diddy Kong. Sam and Quorra were greeted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The rest of the smashers moved to the stadium to watch the battle.

"Here you can learn. It's quite simple actually. Here are the sheets to register your moves." Crazy Hand explained.

Sam and Quorra took them and found seats next to their friends.

"Excited?" asked Link.

"Kinda...this reminds me of The Games." replied Sam, chuckling lightly.

"Hey Quorra! Regarding about earlier today before dinner when I turned into a trophy, I forgive you! You're strong!" Link friendly said.

"Thanks Link! Glad you're okay!" laughed Quorra. It was obvious that she was excited. Zelda and Peach soon started talking to her about the registration form. Link called Marth, Ike, Roy and Pit to sit next to him and Sam. Soon Sam became great friends with them as well. Finally The lights dimmed and the stage appeared. Then Master Hand announced who was fighting who and etc. Then Crazy Hand began to count down.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

Not long after Sam and Quorra had observed, a smash ball appeared. Immediately Link explained to Sam while Zelda explained to Quorra.

Lucario obtained the smash ball and unleashed his deadly aura ray. Sam watched, amazed, his mouth hanging WIDE open, gaping. Quorra choked on her water and understood what Master Hand was saying before about tables turning in a brawl.

"GAME!" shouted Crazy Hand as Samus and Diddy Kong flew off the stage, turning into trophies.

When Samus and Diddy Kong were revived, they shook hands with the other team and the smashers in the audience cheered and roared. Sam and Quorra finished filling in their forms and handed them to Master Hand, who looked at them and said. "Excellent choice!"

Sam and Quorra were so happy, they laughed and talked with their new friends for the rest of the night in the common room until it was time they had to sleep. Saying goodnight to everybody, Sam and Quorra followed Master Hand to their rooms. They were both still full of energy and thanked Master Hand. Soon after they showered and changed, Quorra headed to Sam's room, which was conveniently located right next to hers. They talked for a long time until they came to the subject about how they arrived in the world of SSBB. Now they began to yawn and decided it was time they slept. Sam said, "Let's call it a day. A LOT of things have happened today, especially for you Quorra. I think you'll be needing some rest." said Sam quietly.

Then Quorra said, "Yea...especially about me turning human..."

Sam paused for a moment then said, "That's right...we'd better sleep now, we've got a big day ahead."

"Okay. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Quorra."

Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Ninja Tiger


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to another chapter of _Final Destination? The Grid_! In the last chapter;

Sam and Quorra have joined the brawl!

Quorra turned human

Sam and Quorra watched their first brawl

Sam and Quorra fill in their moves and final smash sheets

I'm sorry it took so long to upload, I used all my internet and school has started once again so I don't think I can continuously upload chapters, though I will make sure that the story will be done!

In this chapter...Sam and Quorra's Final Smashes are revealed! Meanwhile all this is happening something else will-wait, how about you read yourself to find out? I will also start to make appearances in the story. If you would like to make appearances as well, please indicate on the review who you are and what you would like to do in the story. If I do not think it's suitable then you will have to think of something else. Thanks XD I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

The sun shone brightly over Smash mansion, birds sang songs in the trees...the air was fresh and the nearby waterfall shined in the sun's rays. Trickling of water could be heard, giving the Smash mansion heavenly bliss...but when swords clashing and yelling from Link and Ike (who were training in the courtyard) broke the peacefulness, all tranquillity was gone.

"HIIIYAAA!"

"AEETHERR!"

"Whooaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*clunk* the sound of a trophy fell on the floor...it was Link. Ike revived Link and chuckled.

"Hey Link, great work...but I think you need to train more-" said Ike.

"ANOTHER MATCH! NOW!" demanded Link.

"Ahh...ok, well then, are you ready?" Ike replied, scratching his head.

*clash*

*ching*

*ROOOAAR*

*YEEELL*

*GRRRR*

*...*

*...*

Umm, HELLO THERE. PEOPLE NEED TO READ THIS YOU KNOW.

*?*

*read?*

*...*

*...*

JUST HURRY UP AND CONTINUE TRAINING!

*...uhh?*

ahem. HURRY UP ALREADYYYYYY!

*O.O*

*AHHHH!*

*NOOOOOO!*

*clunk*

*clunk*

Two trophies fell on the floor; Link first then Ike. Peace was restored to the garden yet the two fighters, a hero and a mercenary were frozen as trophies on the floor. Nobody else in the mansion was awake yet...so Link and Ike had to be patient and wait for somebody to come and revive them.

"Wow...what a great morning! Whoaaa...there's a waterfall somewhere near here...ah? LINK! IKE!"

The fighters' saviour had arrived.

"OH. Uhhhh? Guys? AHH! WAKE UP! Ah...*deep in thought* that's right...you guys are trophies...*touches trophies*..."

"Ugh..." mumbled Link.

"Argh..." moaned Ike.

"HEY HOW DID WE-WHAT HAPPENED-I WON AHAHAH-NO, YOU DID NOT I DID NOT THOUGH-"an inaudible argument had ignited until the "saviour" had intercepted them.

"...Hey, stop it-"

"AHH! SAM! YOU SCARED US! WHEN DID YOU COME!" Ike and Link jumped apart from each other in fright, eyes wide.

*Annoyed face from Sam* "I. Was. Here. The. Whole. Time. YOU DIDN'T REALISE? You both turned into trophies, and then I revived you guys. Once awake, you BOTH argued. End of story."

"Ahh...I see...well it seems we should continue training...hey Sam, want to train with us?" said Ike, while scratching his head.

"Maybe later, I'd like to watch though!" replied Sam.

"If that's how you want it then, we'll start!" laughed Link, eager to begin training.

Sam watched intently, remembering their attacks, and making a mental note that Link was going to be a better fighter than Ike...maybe one day.

In the mansion, Quorra had woken up and had been observing the three males in the distant garden and now she was reading the noticeboard in the lounge. When she saw who was going to be in a match that day, she immediately ran (or more like she grabbed a light cycle baton) to Sam.

"Hiiiiyaaaaa-huh?" Link was using his spin attack on Ike when he saw a vehicle, glowing white and black, charging towards the fighters at full speed, leaving a trail of dust and a light ribbon.

"Uhh, Link why did you st-WAAAHHH!" Ike was confused at first, but immediately grabbed a dazed Link and ran to Sam, who was standing up, wondering what made Quorra agitated.

"SAAAAAMM! COME HERE! *grabs Sam* I'll borrow him for a minute guys.*zooms away into mansion* THANKS!"

Link dusted his tunic. "Now what was that just then?"

Ike was still confused. "I don't know. Don't ask me! By the way, we should wait for Sam to come back until we train, in case we BOTH turn into trophies again."

*SMASH!*

"YYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH, I FINALLY WON!" Link was dancing around, oblivious that he was touching Ike's trophy.

*PUNCHH!*

"Ooucchh, wad wast dat fer?" Link was holding his chin, and his voice had changed, all because of Ike.

"FOR CHEATING. I TOLD YOU TO NOT START YET. IMMATURE LINK!" immediately Link knew he was in trouble and ran off, followed by a steaming, fuming and raging Ike.

"Look, Sam."

"Seriously? We're a team and we're on TODAY? After lunch...we're fighting Pit and Marth...then if we win we go on to fight Samus and Shiek, if we lose then we go on to fight Bowser and Ganondorf."

"We'd better go train. Sam? HEY! WAIT FOR ME! DON'T GO TRAINING BY YOURSELF!"

When Sam and Quorra arrived at the training room, Pit, Ike, Link, Shiek, Marth, Samus, Bowser and Ganondorf where already there.

"Hey guys. Welcome to the training room! Train hard and you'll win the battles!" Pit welcomed the duo with a smile.

Nobody else in the room said a single thing. They only waved and concentrated on training. Sam and Quorra did not hesitate; they began training until lunch.

Surprisingly, their energy was not depleted after hours of training! The others that were training stumbled into the dining hall and fell asleep on their chairs. Lunch was soon over and the smashers who were to fight, especially the ones that had a nap, jumpeed up and ran to the stadium. Link wished Sam and Quorra good luck as they prepared themselves at the entrance of the stage. Master Hand was explaining the rules of brawl, etc, to Sam and Quorra and soon, they were ready to fight.

"WELCOME...TO THE SPECIAL EDITION TRON: LEGACY BRAWL! *roars from audience*TODAY, THE NEWCOMERS, SAM AND QUORRA, HAVE THEIR VERY FIRST BRAWL! THE STAGE TODAY IS...THE GAME ARENA FROM THE GRID! ENJOY THE BRAWL AND ... please turn all mobile phones, devices, etc off for everyone's comfort. Thank you and...LET THE BRAWL BEGIN!" bellowed Crazy Hand.

Sam appeared on a light cycle, Pit floated down from the sky, Marth was on top of the fire emblem symbol and Quorra rushed onto the stage on a light runner. After the countdown, the crowd were cheering for either Pit and Marth or Sam and Quorra. Pit immediately shot a light arrow into Sam. Sam was ready for pain, but the pain only lasted a second! He grabbed his light disc, which lit up with the familiar white glow and hum of the weapon. All smashers had adrenaline running through them and in every attack, every step, the crowd would groan or cheer.

After some time, the fighters on both teams were getting exhausted. Master Hand saw this and made a smash ball appear. The crowd turned silent; watching VERY intently. Sam shot up into the air and damaged it. Pit flew up and sliced it, it was going to break on the next hit. Quorra and Marth glared at each other and jumped for it...with the crowd on the edge of their seats *thud, Kirby fell off*...Marth's Falchion reached the smash ball first and hit it with all his might. Quorra had learned a few tricks about how to get the smash ball out of a player from Samus. Marth entered the eerie glow, but before he could pull his final smash, Quorra nodded at Sam and they both threw their disks at Marth from both sides, causing the smash ball to pop out again. Every single observer yelled, hollered, roared, thundered, bellowed, (whatever you want) when Quorra smashed the ball.

"I'M AN ISO, WHAT ARE YOU, PROGRAM!" yelled Quorra as she used her final smash. The crowd eagerly watched what was going to happen...then in a flash of light, Quorra's light jet appeared and launched missiles rapidly like rain at every part of the stage. Marth was still processing what had happened when something white and blue (that can explode) hit him, sending him flying off the arena, with a...

BOOO!

*sighs* Sound effects. You're not a ghost. Try again.

BOAR!

That's an animal.

BROOM!

That is...a flying broom that witches ride on.

BOOT!

THAT... THAT IS A SHOE!

BRAWL!

THAT IS WHAT THE SMASHERS ARE DOING NOW!

BROCCOLI!

You...FAIL WAIL.

Anyway, Marth was in the recovery/waiting room and was watching the brawl from a window.

Pit was struggling to defend himself when a smash ball popped RIGHT in front of his eyes. Sam bellowed, "Now it's MY turn!"

Alas, he was too late, Pit had destroyed the ball and its contents flowed into him. The flying army came charging from the air, like comets, and hit Sam, leaving him dangling off the edge of the glass but luckily, he didn't fall off. However, when he climbed back, he was devasted to find that Quorra was knocked right off with no chance of recovering. Quorra arrived in the room Marth was in

"Hey Quorra, great fight you put on there! It's not bad for a first timer!" greeted Marth.

"Thanks, you were pretty tough to defeat as well!" laughed Quorra.

Meanwhile, back at the 'Game Arena' Sam and Pit were fighting madly for victory. Crazy decided to make the match more exciting by adding a smash ball. Immediately Sam threw his disk like a boomerang to the smash ball, while Pit shot light arrows at it. When it finally broke, both males dashed under it to get the contents. Sam arrived there just on time and jumped...and before Pit could attack him, he roared, "SAM FLYNN IS THE NAME! I'M NOT A PROGRAM!" Sam held up his disk into the air, just like heading into the portal at the Grid. Pit gasped when he saw the light glow and glow until it exploded, destroying the whole stage and sending Pit off the stage.

"GAME!" shouted Master Hand as Sam waved to the crowd and to the section where his friends were.

Marth and Pit shook hands Sam and Quorra, as 'Derezzed' played. The crowd went wild, just like the crowd of programs in The Grid...Sam felt something stir inside him but ignored it. Quorra noticed it and eyed him suspiciously. Quorra broke her stare as Master Hand and Crazy Hand congratulated the team for winning their first brawl. Soon it was time to fight Samus and Shiek. Sam and Quorra laughed as they headed to the Bridge of Eldin, ready for their next battle.

Meanwhile, somewhere, someplace dark and empty, water moved. A hand reached out to a nearby rock and the figure emerged...blue and black, with a 'T' on his chest. His obsidian helmet reflected the Sea of Simulation, quiet and lonely. It was Tron! The helmet unfolded and now we can see his face. Staring at a tiny glowing star that was nearly impossible to see, he smiled. Standing up, Tron separated his discs as they glowed blue and orange. The orange circuit flickered and turned white. Tron stared at this, and much to his surprise, the white flickered back to orange. After a few seconds of thinking, he climbed up the rocky terrain to the little star above the waves.

Well that's an end of another chapter! Hope I can upload more soon! Remember to comment if you want to make appearances! (I will start making appearances in chapter 5)


End file.
